


Tango Like You Mean It

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Battle Scar Soldiers [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Feels, Gen, I'm Sorry, It just came out that way, apologies in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coyote's got secrets to rival Hermann's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



> Okay, so this explains several things brought up by quite a few people. Hope this answers most of them without ruining future plot twists. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**-March 3, 2025-**

_Coyote_ sighs as he listens to the outcome of his recommendation and his processor glides into the memory of how he became Coyote Tango Sevier-Pentecost in the eyes of the law. 

**-April 23, 2017-**

_**Stacker?**_ His pilot's busy electronically scribbling his signature over the UN documents that state he's now officially Marshal of the Anchorage 'Icebox' Shatterdome. 

_Yes, Coyote?_

_**Umm, I came across something that makes me... uncomfortable, to say the least.**_

_I'm listening._ Flashes of racial slurs flash through Stacker's mind and _Coyote_ winces at the fierce determination that his human projects. 

_**It's about that book that got made into a movie: I, Robot. The laws of robotics and what DARPA is trying to make is, well, me. I was wondering if maybe I could have a human identity? Just to be safe.**_

_What exactly are you saying, Coyote?_

_**Everything that makes you human. Y'know, birth certificate, where you went to school... Stuff like that. I can fabricate most of it but I'll need yours and Tamsin's help with the bank account information. I'm gonna have to pick a place for birth records though.**_ Stacker mulled it over and then sent something down the link that was just between his pilots. 

Tamsin pulsed soothing warmth over the bond before her voice pitched into the serious conversation. **Hi sweetheart. I hear you wanna have a cover ID.**

_**Yes. Is... Is that a bad thing?**_ _Coyote_ did occasionally, to quote a human idiom, stick his foot in his mouth when it came to people and social behavior. 

**No sweetie, I just wanted to make sure. I know there are a few places in Anchorage that can get you an American social.**

_Tamsin! We're not supposed to encourage him._ Stacker is a strange mix of exasperation and fear. 

**Why not? He's perfectly aware of what he's asking for, don't you Coyote?**

_**I want to exist in the way humans measure it.**_ he responds quietly, hurt flaring at the assumption that Stacker didn't think that _Coyote_ deserved recognition. 

_That's not what I meant, pup. I'm scared that someone will see past the paperwork and figure out you're a Jaeger. I rue the day that anyone who isn't PPDC finds out about you and-_ Stacker's memory is vivid as it shows _Coyote's_ coding ripped to pieces and assembled into another Jaeger or shattered altogether as scientists try to figure out how he's alive. All three of them shudder; even _Coyote's_ frame in the repair center shivers a bit. 

_**You want to protect me.**_ _Coyote_ washed affection over both of his pilots and snuggled close in the mental embrace. 

_Yes but..._ Stacker sighs heavily over the bond and his end flickers with several emotions that finally settle on acceptance. _If that's what you want, we'll try our best._

 **You're a part of our ohana, as little as that may be, pup.** Tamsin murmurs wryly as she shares something with Stacker, who laughs abruptly over the bond. 

_**Does this mean I'm Mako's younger brother?**_

_In the ways that it counts, yes, you are her brother._ _Coyote_ hums as his pilots strategize how to get him into the bank without giving away that _Coyote_ isn't human.

* * *

They wait until Stacker has some downtime and then _Coyote's_ pilot gathers the proper materials and calls him out into the special tablet. 

_Alright, let's go over this one more time. You can manipulate the feed to show your prefered human face alongside Tamsin in the vid-con and provide your signature electronically. Show me?_ _Coyote_ does the equivalent of rolling his eyes across the bond and Stacker chuckles quietly. 

"Is it working?" he'd dulled the metallic edge to his voice because his pilot'd said he sounded like an AI named GLaDoS. Tamsin had giggled when she'd pointed out that he sounded like an American actor from before Trespasser without it. "Oh, good." 

"That will work. May I ask why you chose that particular... visage?" _Coyote_ looks down sheepishly on the tablet and picks at the coding on the electronic sweater with a _Coyote Tango_ logo across the front. He looks like a mix between Tamsin and Stacker, green eyes brilliant against his mocha skin and fluffy curls. 

"I can change it." he looks at Stacker and the man just give him a bemused smile. 

"No. It's a good look for you. Tam and I just figured we'd never end up with children; yet here we are with two beautiful ones that will carry us on after our time is done." Stacker replied with a wistful tone. The bond is full of an emotion that _Coyote_ can't name and Stacker most likely will never give him a label for it. (He later finds out it's grief with a terrible sort of clarity on his own.) His pilot switches the tablet to sleep mode and packs it into a suitcase labeled Encryption Level Alpha; _Coyote_ sees all of this through Stacker's eyes. 

_**I thought on this for a while. What if the associate asks for an electronic picture?**_

_It's not necessary. You've been watching too many movies with Tamsin again. Did you watch Fifth Element this morning?_ His pilot's amusement is very clear. 

_**... Maybe. I also may or may not have gotten a little lost on Tumblr too.**_ he laughs sheepishly as he presses against Stacker's end of the bond. 

_Lost on the Internet again. How's the chatter about the Jaeger Program?_

_**Doing pretty well on Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter. The Gage twins have a joint account and answer as many questions as they can when not sleeping or on patrol. Tendo's got one too. Becket boys have a Tumblr account and most people seem to think it's run by techs for Gipsy Danger. They're smarter than they appear, which means they're putting on an act.** _

_Hmm. I'll go ahead and check that out. Their sim records are close to flawless for a pair that literally tumbled in off the streets._

_**Stacker... I got a feeling that I won't be the only Jaeger to awaken. I don't know which one but it'll happen soon.**_

_Hmm. Can you tell me a time frame so I have a reference?_

_**Anywhere from June onward this year. I can't tell you anything past that because I don't know much else.**_

_Coyote, you're not perfect. You make mistakes, you trip over your words and it's sweet. Imagine if someone overheard me telling your frame that you're cute._ Stacker laughed even as he hailed a cab to Anchorage's bank. 

_**Cute? You think I'm cute?**_ _Coyote's_ warm from the compliment and pressed a wordless question down the bond as to why Stacker would call him that. 

_It's... not a word I usually use, pup. But it fits you as well as Mako when she forgets that she's a representative of both the PPDC and a survivor of a Kaiju attack. You're what little I cherish in this world aside from Tam; it's the last of the Pentecosts and Seviers. I won't ask Mako to change her name. I am happy that you want both of our names as your own._

_I love you._ he's seen hundreds of instances of love through Tamsin and Stacker's memories and a few from Stacker's eyes. He goes quiet after he utters the words, pulling back until the bond protests. 

_I know._

**I love you too pup. Now c'mere.** Tamsin pulls _Coyote_ in for an extremely warm mental embrace. He flares back with a picture of holding Stacker and Tamsin in his arms even though he's stuck in the repair bay. **You're such a goof.**

_**And you're stuck with me forever, right?**_ Tamsin's end of the bond tightens painfully before she engulfs him in a tight embrace. _**Right?**_

 **I might not have forever, pup. You know I'm sick right? It's why Stacks and I can't pilot you anymore.** _Coyote_ growls softly in the link, holding onto Tamsin and Stacker as fiercely as he can. 

_**I'll remember you.**_ he promises fervently as he's still tightly wrapped around them. Stacker steps into the bank with authority radiating from him. It's what _Coyote_ calls 'Marshal' mode, one that commands attention and respect in a single breath. No one's ever contradicted Stacker when he's really in Marshal mode.

"May I help you, sir?" the attendant took in his PPDC uniform and the man's eyes widened a fraction. 

"I have an appointment with a Ms. Jean Lang." 

"Oh. _Oh_. Right this way, sir." Stacker turns and follows the man, his Marshal mode slipping into something a bit friendlier by the time they get to the door. "Ms. Lang? Someone from the PPDC is here to see you." 

"Ah, yes, Mr. Pentecost. Come right in." she's firm but sweet and Coyote likes her already. "Mr. Whitmore, close the door behind you, if you will?" 

"Yes ma'am." The man snaps a sloppy civilian salute towards Stacker and Ms. Lang. She sighs quietly once the door is closed. 

"I believe you said your son could not come in with you?" 

"Coyote's a bright kid but he's not good around other people yet. Let me bring up the video feed." Stacker answers smoothly as _Coyote_ slips into the tablet, comfortable in the familiar coding that he reads on a weekly basis. "Coyote are you there?" 

"Hi. Yeah, 'm here with... Mom." 

"Coyote, meet Ms. Lang. She'll be asking you a couple of questions, okay?" Stacker doesn't have to play at the concerned parent part; he'd lived through it once when Mako had lit tripped down the stairs once. Thankfully Stacker had caught her because he'd dropped his paperwork and had literally sprinted to the stairway. 

"Okay." _Coyote_ barely remembers to blink and shuffle a bit to the side to play up the act. Being human is harder than it sounds, that's for damn sure. "Umm, go ahead, I guess?" She asks him things he's already memorized by heart, up to and including his new Social Security number for being 'born' in Alaska. "Are... Are we done?" 

"Yes, that's all the information I needed for now... Was it Coyote?" Ms. Lang smiles warmly at him and he makes the programming code flush darker across his cheeks. 

"His birth parents were fond of Native American mythology." 

"Oh. I see." Stacker turns the tablet off and _Coyote_ watches through Stacker's eyes as Ms. Lang fidgets with her stylus for the holoscreen. "He's a sweet boy." 

"Yes. Do you still need that electronical signature?" Stacker asks after a fond smile lights up his pilot's face. 

"Of course."

"I had Coyote sign at home, if that's okay." Ms. Lang nods as Stacker passes over the e-signature.

"Perfect. Well, here is the ATM card. He'll have to come up with a PIN number but that can be done online as well. May I do anything else for you or does that conclude your business for today?" she states with a pleasant tone. 

"That's all for today, Ms. Lang, though I will recommend your services to the other pilots in the Shatterdome." Stacker stands, shakes her hand and gives a warm smile as he strides back out of the bank. The weather's still a bit nippy so Stacker heads for the Jaeger Retreat that's specifically tailored for pilots and the staff of the PPDC. Not a lot of people know about it but the owner used to be one of _Coyote's_ techs. 

"Boss man, it's good to see you again." the man's quiet but has a keen eye for personal quirks; _Coyote_ thinks the man has an inkling about him. "The usual?" 

"I think today I'll have the Tango Express. Did you name that one after our _Coyote Tango_ , by any chance?" 

"I did, boss man. That Jaeger made an impression with my kids, y'know. They're excited to know that the big guy's being repaired." 

"Not a traditionalist?" Stacker's barely holding in his amusement but _Coyote's_ literally howling with laughter through the link and Tamsin's giggling in her hospital bed (much to the confusion of the nurses). 

"Nah. _Coyote_ felt like a guy to me. I trust my gut with this kinda thing." 

"Hmm." _Coyote's_ pilot makes a neutral noise to cover his internal snickering. 

"Alright, boss man, that'll be three fifty." Stacker places a five on the counter and settles into a quiet booth, his gaze thoughtful as he does work on the tablet he brought for the vid-con. 

_**Stacker, no work here. Read that e-book you've been dying to finish.**_ _Coyote_ chides as the former tech sets down a thick ceramic cup of coffee with a lemon wedge and a few pieces of bread that look sort of like sandwiches. _**Eat. I'm sure the paperwork will still he there when you get back to the 'dome, my Ranger.**_

_You are very persuasive, pup._

_**Uh-huh. It's my job to keep my pilots as happy and healthy as I can. Now eat so I can vicariously enjoy food through you.**_ Stacker laughs and _Coyote_ catches more than a few patrons turning in their direction with marked interest. 

_You are something else, Coyote._ Stacker squeezes the wedge into the coffee and tastes it, not expecting the lemon to combine with ginger and a hint of cinnamon. _That's new._

 _ **I like it. It sounded weird on the board but it works out pretty well.**_ His pilot swallows the coffee and then takes a bite out of the rolled up bread. The flavors take his human by surprise but it's the good kind. 

"Hey boss man, how's the tremozzini?" 

"Is that what you call them?" Stacker asks after he clears out his mouth with a swig of coffee. 

"It's my Nonna's recipe from Northern Italy. I grow all of the food myself." 

"Oh. Would you consider adding a delivery route to your business? I'm sure the pilots would enjoy this, especially our more... internationally traveled ones." 

"Thanks for the support boss man." The man's smile is warm and thankful. Stacker returns it with one of his own, much more rare smiles. "Glad you like it. Have a refill on the house before you go, okay?" 

"It's not-"

"Ah-ah. I don't want to hear a no; you will take the coffee with, yes?" Stacker sighs and gives in with a shrug. The tech's been there since Stacker trained on the original Pons system and hasn't waivered in his loyalty since. _Coyote_ pokes through some of the memories Tamsin and Stacker share, Tamsin explaining the finer points as Stacker reads through a good third of his e-book. When the food is gone and the coffee empty, the tech smiles as he brings by the coffee in a to-go container. There's two cups and one's labeled with Tamsin's name. "I hear hospital coffee makes even the drinker of tar flinch. Poor Tamsin needs my coffee. Go cheer her up, okay?" 

Stacker nods in agreement and takes the coffee along as he catches another cab to the hospital they're housing her at before the transfer to Hawaii. He walks straight in and stands in front of the nurse on duty solemnly. 

"Oh. Hello Marshal Pentecost. She's awake but I'm not sure if she's up for visitors." 

"I'm sure she'll want to see me." 

"Room 202 on the right then, Marshal." the woman doesn't blink when Stacker walks past her with the coffee cups and winks as he looks back in confusion. "I hope it makes her feel a bit better." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Stacker's walk is such that no one gets in their way. He balances the cups and opens the door to see Tamsin sitting up with grabby hands. 

"Ooo, look at you bringing me coffee in the hospital."

"You remember that tech that followed us?"

"Oh yeah! His Grandfather was that animator for Studio Ghibli. Mmm. Good coffee. They have absolutely no idea how to make it here. Tar is being polite about it." Tamsin leans in to tell Stacker with a laugh that turns into a coughing fit. Stacker supports her and _Coyote_ soothes the pain he feels along the link, taking as much of it as he can without revealing what he's doing. "Stacker, are you doing something?"

"No. It's our mutual friend." Stacker responded quietly. 

**Coyote...** she chides over the bond. 

_**I'm not giving it back. No human should have to suffer like this for piloting a Jaeger that saved countless lives. It's my cracked core that gave you this. I'm so sorry, Tamsin, Stacker.**_ _Coyote_ fires back with a waivering tone. 

_Oh **pup** , it isn't all your fault. Your core and our hurry to put you together in the first place is what landed us here. If you want to blame anything, blame the Kaiju. I would do it over again to have you as well as Mako in my life Coyote. Tamsin and I knew this when we stepped into you for the first time._ _Coyote_ sniffles along the bond and curls as tight as he can manage around his pilots. _Shhh, it's okay._ The soothing presences in the bond has him flooded with affection from both parties. 

_**I... Humans are a lot more fragile than I thought.** _

**True, pup, but we're also strong in other ways.** Tamsin flashes Stacker a watery smile. 

_**I know.**_

**-September 19, 2017-**

_Coyote_ peeks into his bank account and zips straight to Stacker when he sees the amount. 

_**Have you been putting money into my account?**_

_Only a little. Most of it is accumulated interest, Coyote, because you don't use it._

_**How much exactly is 'a little' in your terms, my Ranger?**_ Stacker laughs at his persistence but answers his question anyway. 

_Twenty bucks every payday, pup. Same goes into Mako's so don't think you're getting too much._ _Coyote_ feels a little sheepish now but Stacker continues despite said feeling flaring down the bond. _Why don't you invest it in something? Use your processors for more than harassing the Program's major backer or conversing with the other Jaegers all the time._

_**I can do that?**_

_Sure. There are plenty of folks who do it but not everyone strikes it rich, Coyote. Just... pick a good company you think will do well and hope for the best._ Stacker's distracted by all of the paperwork that comes with an entire Shatterdome's worth of employees. _I'm sorry I'm not good company right now. Try Tamsin?_

 _ **I understand. I'll tell her you love her.**_ _Coyote_ bumps Stacker gently through the bond and snuggles close. 

_Shoo, pup._ the warmth in the tone washes over all of the bond. 

_**Okay.**_ Coyote sends a burst of amusement and affection as he slips into Tamsin's end of the bond. _**Hi.**_

 **Hey sweetheart. Stacks is busy again?** she teases gently. 

_**A bit, a bit.**_ They giggle and then share an embrace through the bond. _**Stacker and Mako send their love. Umm, Tam?**_

**Yes pup?**

_**Stacker said I should invest some of my money.** _

**Good advice but you have to be careful. How about you commandeer a tablet and do a bit of research, pup?** she suggests as the nurse on shift checks his pilot's vital signs. 

_**Okay. I figured out how to do it without anyone noticing anything.**_ Tamsin snickers physically and the nurse checking up on her shakes his head at her flightly response to his blood pressure check. _**He probably thinks you're loopy from the morphine they gave you.**_

"Miss Seiver? Are you feeling alright?" 

"A bit peckish but otherwise fine. I just remembered something my son said to me that was funny." 

"Oh. He doesn't visit you here?" the nurse is very cautious about his words and tactful to boot. 

"He's very reclusive. Coyote is a very smart boy but he's not a social butterfly. I was hoping to get him into gaming since he likes that..." Tamsin lays it on thick but _Coyote_ has to hand it to his Ranger; she's very convincing even when she's sick. 

"I've got, umm, a fantasy guild that's looking for a new guy. We're registering for an online gaming tournament in Okinawa and we need someone since our high-elven archer quit because of... team issues. How good is he?" 

"Give him a manual and a week's time. He's good with technology." _Coyote_ cracks up and can't stop giggling through Tamsin giving his email and Tumblr accounts. 

"He really likes the Jaeger you guys piloted." 

"Well, we thought it was better than him focusing on the Kaiju aspect. My co-pilot and I adopted him after Mako since, well..." she gestured to all of her with a flick of her wrist and _Coyote_ pressed against her end of the link, warmth tinged with a bit of sadness coming through. "You understand."

"Yes. I'll contact him as soon as I catch up on sleep from my shift." 

"Thank you." 

"You're more than welcome, ma'am."

* * *

Coyote gets an email two days later. It reads simply and he appreciates the warm approach. 

**To: BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail.com**

**From: HealerReiki@yahoo.com**

**Subject: Gaming Tournament**

Let me start off by saying that this was your Mom's idea. She said you were good with tech so I figured that with your interest in games, you might wanna get a little money on the side and enjoy what you're doing. My fantasy guild is one short for the tournament; we need to win it to go see the Jaeger Coyote Tango relaunch. You've probably already seen her a ton of times but to get up close... Big dream of mine and the guild. Hopefully you're in?

Sincerely, 

RN Hideki Tora 

Coyote did the coding equivalent of a grin as he typed out a quick reply. 

**To: HealerRieki@yahoo.com**

**From: BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail.com**

**RE: Gaming Tournament**

Thanks for indulging my Mom. She's a force of nature when she wants to be, man. She told me about your guild. I gotta say that this game is wicked. I'll get back to you when my Drow Mage-archer is up to your guild's par, okay? 

Coyote Sevier-Pentecost 

P.S. Just Coyote is fine. :) 

They correspond until Coyote's Drow is way, way up and he can join the guild under Hideki's invitation. 

_GM: Hey new guy._

_CT: Yeah?_

_GM: That Drow is seriously leveled up. What'd you do?_

_CT: Mini-quests and the stuff that everyone else says is grinding. I have a ton of time on my hands. HR said not to worry._

_HR: Guys, chill. That tournament's in four days. Let's just level up some more and cross our fingers that we beat the top guild out._

_GM: It's all cool. Just complimenting the newbie on his/her skills._

_CT: Thanks. I like this guild._

_GM/HR: Glad to hear it, CT._

The day of the tournament is a flurry of messages sent back and forth. Coyote had made sure that the rules didn't require physical representation and found, with relief, that Shatterdome kids had a separate rulebook. 

_GM: Where's CT?_

_CT: Shatterdome kids have a different rulebook cause we can't travel without a parent and mine's the Marshal. Sorry if you were looking for me._

_GM: Didn't know we were playing with a 'dome kid. Sweet._

_HR: I did. It's why I set up CT's station for wi-fi._

_GM: Oh. Awesome. See you at the tournament!_

* * *

Coyote's guild won that tournament plus the three after it before Brawler and Romeo woke up. He introduced them to the guild, not expecting a welcome at all. 

_CT: Hey, I have a couple of friends that play too._

_HR: The Dwarf Beserker and the Paladin you've been hanging out with are 'dome kids too?_

_CT: Yup._

_GM: I would expect you guys to have less time, what with all the alerts and stuff._

_CT: Distance learning-tutors. They're contracted by the PPDC. *shrugs* I mean, it's basically four hours and then we're left to our own devices after homework. The pilots are pretty cool though._

_GM/HR: You know the PILOTS?!_

_CT: My Dad was one before he became the Marshal. All of 'em are awesome. They hang out with us when they aren't busy._

He stops typing and has to giggle himself into a knot of coding until he has to untangle himself. Brawler and Romeo are practically vibrating in their coding with the amount of contained laughter.

_CT: You guys want autographs?_

_GM/HR: ... Yes. Yes we would._

He laughs but sends messages to Brawler and Romeo's pilots with the request. 

_CT: So, who are they for?_

_GM: For my Mom. She's a huge fan of Romeo Blue's pilots._

_HR: For my little brother. He's in love with the pilots._

_CT: Something I'm familiar with; Mom used to get pestered a lot for autographs. Dad too._

_GM: Oh my... You mean Marshal Pentecost is... Wow._

_CT: So, umm, back on topic? Are they in?_

_GM: I'm gonna say this nicely but it's not going to sound like it. Create your own guild. You can stay with us until you've gotten a good amount of players._

_CT: Can I get advice before I leave this one after getting my own together?_

_HR: Sorry, GM, but if CT goes, I go. I promised his Mom ages ago._

_GM: Well, damn. Guess I lose two players for the price of one. You're gonna rock this, kid. Hope I don't end up running across you any time soon. I'll PM you the tips and tricks. It's been nice knowin' ya. -GM Howitzer_

_HR/CT: Thanks._

* * *

_Coyote_ invests in prosthetics companies and re-location efforts, often as an anonymous source. _Brawler_ and _Romeo_ take to the remaining tech companies and boost them via social media as to slowly garner interest. They're careful about not revealing themselves but their human covers hold under background checks. He taps into Dad's tablet and sends him an email in regards to a new company that he's been funding. 

**Jaeger Storage Facility; Location Unknown; Nov 3, 2019 @ 10:25 Australian EST**

**To: H. Gottlieb, Head Science Officer, Sydney Shatterdome**

**From: BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail.com**

_Hey Dad._

_I've been investing in this company that comes from Tokyo for a while called Reunion. Do you have any information on it? There's a volunteer who has your last name but I don't want to assume._

_Speaking of assumptions, Tam's in remission. The doctors haven't seen any sign of her cancer returning but they want to keep her on Hawaii for observation. She says it's nice there and even sent Stacker some Polaroid pictures for his office._

_We think Cherno might be next to wake up. Typhoon said that she's feeling something like us and Striker agreed. Zher said you've been getting trouble from the pilots after the attack. Do you want us to do anything? I know Striker's gonna miss your cuddle time together._

_Love,_

_Coyote_

_P.S. Everyone sends their love._

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. I'm back from the Con. It was good fun and it'll be even better next year when I cosplay Striker! That's gonna be a doozy to do though. Mecha are complicated.
> 
> Feedback please! If there was something I missed addressing, please point it out.


End file.
